


Dancing In Circles

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: AU, Future, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Paul and Dwayne can't decide what they are. Consequences follow they're indecisiveness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pregnant Paulie is my absolute favorite to write <3

"Yo, Laddie, hurry up with the weed , man." Cameron elbowed his buddy in the shoulder while he searched through his backpack for the plastic baggy he'd taken from Paul's stash the night before.

"He don't got no weed." Anthony, another vampire child, scoffed. "Laddie's to much of a priss to bring us pot."

"Wanna bet, dumbass?" Laddie growled, finally finding the baggy and showing it off proudly.

"Dude! Crack that bad boy open!" Cameron urged his friend.

"I got it, I got it..." Laddie assured him.

"Hey! You three!" A voice suddenly caught the kids attention.

When they looked up an angry looking police officer was stomping toward them.

........

"Laddie Thompson?" The officer on duty called, opening the cell that Laddie was sitting in.

Laddie gulped when he looked past the officer into the fiery eyes of his father.

"H..Hey, Dad." He greeted him nervously as he stepped out of the cell.

"Hush!" Dwayne growled at him, then turning to the officer.

"What's the bail?" He asked.

"We're letting him off with a warning this time." The officer told Dwayne. "Just see that it doesn't happen again."

"Oh it won't." Dwayne promised, grabbing Laddie by the arm and dragging him out of the station.

"Dad, I...." Laddie tried to explain. 

"Get on the damn bike." Dwayne growled, handing Laddie's helmet over to him as he climbed onto his motorcycle.

Laddie sighed and strapped it on, not questioning this time why he had to wear a stupid helmet when nobody else did. He didn't think arguing with Dwayne would go over very well tonight.

"You're about to get the grounding of your life, mister." Dwayne grumbled angrily when they pulled up to Hudson's Bluff.

Paul was waiting up inside, a Guns N Roses record going while he held a bong in one hand, eyes red and bloodshot. He was looking happy. Too happy.

"You!" Dwayne growled.

Paul turned his head and smiled as he gave Dwayne the middle finger.

Laddie suppressed a giggle.

Dwayne ripped the bong out of Paul's hand and tried to wave the smoke from said bong out of the air around them.

"Don't fight it, man." Paul chuckled. "You look like you could use a good high."

"You fucking go to bed...." Dwayne growled at Laddie. 

The kid didn't argue. He knew better than to test Dwayne so he obeyed and walked back to his little private cavern, leaving his parents to work things out between themselves.

"Man, Dwaynie, you look pissed. That time of the month again?" Paul cackled to himself.

"What did I tell you before I left?" Dwayne hissed.

"Uh...That you were gonna go spring our little hell spawn." Paul replied. "Think I forgot didn't ya? Well I didn't."

"You're the worst parent I've ever met." Dwayne shook his head, kicking the leg of the couch in frustration.

"Dude, Laddie got got with a bag of weed." Paul sighed. "Ain't like he slapped a cop and fucked his mother. They'd really put him away for that."

"Don't you understand what the problem is here!?" Dwayne demanded. 

"That you're an over grown priss with a rod stuck up his uptight little ass?" Paul questioned with a cheeky grin.

Dwayne's fangs dropped and he lunged at Paul, sinking them into his neck.

"Ooh! Dwaynie don't stop!" Paul moaned.

Dwayne pulled off immediately and wiped his mouth.

"You're impossible...." He growled.

"And you're a bitch. A bitchy bitchy bitch...Haha..." Paul snickered.

Dwayne grabbed a beer from the cooler on the other side of the room. Then another. Then another.

He was good and drunk after a good half hour and Paul was still feeling Mary Jane's warm embrace. They fighting continued into the night, and Dwayne awoke the next night with a naked blonde stoner in his bed.

Ofcourse they fucked. They always fucked. It was they only way they ever got along.

Dwayne sat up from the mattress and rubbed his temples. They didn't usually sleep in the beds, but David insisted on having them for reasons such as this. When vamps got drunk they couldn't quite grip the bars of their perch in the back of the cave.

"Hey, Dwaynie." Paul yawned, sitting up and stretching out his arms. "Sleep good did ya?"

"Shut up." Dwayne grumbled, crushing some aspirin and throwing them into a glass of Gatorade David had left at his bedside. Bastard thought of everything didn't he?

"Why'd we ever split?" Paul asked Dwayne from where he was still laying beneath the covers. "We were so good together."

"No we weren't." Dwayne reminded him, wiping his mouth after swallowing down the whole glass of his Gatorade aspirin cocktail. 

"Yeah, maybe, but the sex was GREAT." Paul giggled. "Always did love your nice thick Navajo stick up in me."

"Go tell that to Marko. I'm sure he'd love to hear that." Dwayne muttered, finding his pants on the floor and pulling them up.

"What and get my snakey cut off?" Paul raised an eyebrow. "You want me to change my name to Pauline or what?"

"Maybe it should be cut off." Dwayne admitted. "You'd get into a lot less trouble. Maybe you'd be a decent parent to our son then too."

"Our kid's fine, ya big stiff." Paul shrugged him off, stretching his arms out behind his head and lounging back on the pillows with a joint between his lips.

"Yeah. Just like you, right?" Dwayne growled, snatching his lighter away from Paul and walking out of the little cavern to the main cave.

........

"You son of bitch two timing bastard!" Marko shrieked, tossing everything he could find at Paul. "Why can't you keep your damn hands to yourself!?"

"Jeez! Calm down you little bitch!" Paul growled back. 

"Get out!" Marko demanded.

"Babe, you're being a...." Paul started.

"GET OUT!!!" Marko screamed at him again, throwing a glass bottle at the stoner's head. It shattered against the wall of the cave when Paul ducked outside.

What did he care anyway? Marko would forgive him after a couple of Bloody Mary's and a lonely solo yank.

He hopped on his bike and headed off to town, looking to stir up a little trouble before he went to find shelter for the day to come.

........

"Sam! Doorbell!" Lucy called from the kitchen.

"I got it, mom." Sam replied, getting up from the couch and going to the front door.

"Hey little man." Paul greeted him when he opened the door. "Long time no see."

"I saw you last night." Sam reminded him.

"Duh. It was a joke, smarty pants. Where's your Mama?" Paul asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"Sam who's....Oh! Paul, honey, come in." Lucy invited the blonde vampire.

"Thanks Mom." Paul nodded with a grin, happy with his invitation. Now he couldn't be touched. Not that he needed to worry. 

Lucy and Max had married several years back, but for the past few weeks Lucy had been living back at her Dad's place to take care of the old crazy. He hadn't been doing to good lately.

"Whys he here?" Sam, a now blossomed twenty two year old, asked from his spot on the couch where he'd returned to watch their new TV.

"Honey, don't be rude. Paul is family now. He can go wherever he wants." Lucy said.

"Which reminds me, Mom," Paul said. "Can I stay awhile? Marko kinda temporarily kicked me to the curb."

"I wonder why...." Sam muttered.

"Samuel Emerson..." Lucy warned her son before turning to Paul. "Ofcourse you can stay, sweetie. There's a nice dark storage closet in Sam's room for you to sleep in tomorrow morning."

"Sweet." Paul yawned, stretching out on the couch next to Sam. "Guess we're gonna be roomies, little man."

"Can't wait." Sam replied, the sarcasm heavy on his voice.

TBC


	2. Mistake? Miracle?

David knocked on the Emerson's door, a paper bag from the pharmacy in his hand.

Paul opened the door and looked all around outside to be sure David had come alone as instructed.

"Anybody follow you?" He asked.

"No." David frowned, "Now you'd better have a good fucking explanation for this shit, Paul Daniel." 

"Hey, I didn't ask for this. You think I asked for this?" Paul growled, snatching the bag from David.

The bleached leader let himself in, lighting up a cigarette.

"How'd you manage to make that phone call without Lucy asking any questions?" He asked his little brother.

"She's at Dad's." Paul answered, opening the sack up and taking his 'supplies' out.

"What about Sam?" David asked.

"Asleep." Paul replied.

"Old Man Emerson?" David asked then.

"...Hospital." Paul frowned.

"Oh.." David scratched the back of his neck, feeling guilty that he'd even brought the dying Mr. Emerson up.

"You got the good one right?" Paul asked, changing the subject and looking the little white box over. "Cause those cheap ones don't work worth a shit."

"I got the best one they had. Clear blue. Most expensive one too." David grumbled under his breath.

"Thanks, Davey. You're a lifesaver." Paul told him, taking his pregnancy test and hurrying off to the bathroom upstairs.

David waited around for awhile, flipping on the TV and watching a little 90210 with Nanook.

Paul came back down the stairs twenty minutes later, the rest in his hand, his head hanging low.

David could tell he hadn't gotten the result he was hoping for.

"Knocked up?" He asked.

"Yeah...." Paul groaned, handing David the test.

It was positive. No doubt about that.

"What're you gonna do?" David asked.

"What do you think?" Paul scoffed.

"Shouldn't we talk to Dwayne before you abort his child?" David growled slightly, obviously against the idea. How Paul could be so insensitive was beyond him.

"Blah blah blah..." Paul groaned. "Come on. You gotta shove me down these stairs before Cheif finds out."

"I don't want any part of your murder plans, Paul." David hissed. 

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll go talk to Dwayne. Happy?" Paul gave in, realizing that he wasn't going to get any pity from his older brother.

"Get the thought of abortion out of your mind first." David told him. "Then I'll be happy. You don't kill family. That baby's family now."

Paul rolled his eyes and left the house, taking to the skies to fly to the cave.

"Did I say you could come back yet?" Marko hissed at him when he arrived.

"Shut it, Bitchy Mc.Small Fry." Paul growled back, pushing him out of the way and walking down into the cave to find Dwayne.

"You shouldn't treat your mate like that." The Native vampire said, moving his queen across the chess board and waiting for Laddie to make his own move.

"Yeah, well, you and me gotta talk, Chief." Paul replied, glaring at the older vampire.

"About?" Dwayne questioned.

"About this." Paul told him, pulling the pregnancy test from his coat and slamming it down infront of Dwayne.

Dwayne was at a loss for words.

"Oh my God Mom! Get that thing off the table! You pissed on that!" Laddie complained, scooting his chair away.

"How in the..." Dwayne started to ask.

"Oh well let me explain." Paul hissed. "When a Daddy vampire and a Mommy vampire get horny and screw around in David's bed, a little fucking parasite starts feeding off of Paul's insides!" 

Dwayne sent Laddie a look that said 'Go to your room' loud and clear and he took the hint.

"You fucking bastard!" Paul cried, slamming his fists into Dwayne's chest. "I hate you! I hate you!" He sobbed like a hormonally imbalanced woman. Like a pregnant woman.

Dwayne was unfazed by the attack and gently pushed Paul off of him.

"Look, I know this isn't the most desirable situation, but we can make it work somehow can't we?" He tried to reason with Paul.

"No! I don't want another baby!" Paul sobbed, still swinging at the bigger vampire.

"Paul. Calm down." Dwayne told him, taking both of his swinging fists and holding them still.

Paul went to his knees, wiping at his eyes as tears still dripped down his cheeks.

"Why does it always have to be me?" He asked. "Why do I have to get pregnant? I hate being a mom!"

"You do not." Dwayne frowned, kneeling with him. "You love Laddie."

"But I hate being responsible all the time!" Paul sniffled.

"You're not. I practically raised him by myself." Dwayne growled, getting increasingly frustrated. Paul sure was a selfish bastard.

"I want it gone." He sniffled.

"No." Dwayne boomed, firmly. "Over my dead body."

"Then someone get me a stake please!" Paul retaliated.

"What do you even care?" Dwayne asked. "You're not going to be the one to take care of it anyway!"

"So what!?" Paul screeched, trying to swing at Dwayne again.

Dwayne caught the hand before Paul could strike him.

Paul glared at him, blue eyes shooting daggers into deep, dark ones.

Then they kissed.

........

David and Michael returned to the cave at around four in the morning. 

The sun would be coming up in about an hour and they always liked to get home a little early just to be safe.

Marko was sitting outside with a bottle of hard liquor in one hand and a joint in the other.

"What's the problem this time?" David asked.

"Guess." Marko muttered, blowing a smoke ring up into the salty ocean air.

Michael looked to David. "Go on. I got this one." He told his mate.

David nodded and walked back inside the cave.

Michael lit up a cigarette and sat down next to Marko.

"Mate troubles?" He asked.

"I don't even know anymore..." Marko admitted. 

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"It's looking like he'd rather get in Dwayne's pants than mine lately." Marko explained. "You know how many times I've caught him screwing around with that damn red skin lately? And he doesn't even care! It's like he wants me to see it!" Marko suppressed the urge to cry.

Michael frowned and took his cigarette from his lips.

"Marko, mates are funny fuckin' things some times." He told the little vampire. "The way I see it it's kinda like riding one of those mechanical bull things. You just gotta buckle down and hope they don't toss ya off."

Marko shrugged. "I think they're more trouble than they're worth." He mused.

"Maybe." Michael nodded. "Maybe not. Maybe you just need to find the right one."

"Doesn't make me feel any better." Marko frowned.

"Keep drinking, bud." Michael sighed. "You'll get there eventually."

Marko took his advice.

TBC


	3. Teenagers

"Nakai Niyol...." Dwayne called, sensing his son's presence.

Laddie sighed and took his hand away from the doorknob.

"What?" He asked, voice sounding completely and utterly annoyed.

"Don't take an attitude with me." Dwayne frowned. 

"Just tell me what you want, Dad. I gotta meet some people." Laddie said with a sigh.

"People?" Dwayne asked, raising a brow in suspicion. 

"Yeah." Laddie confirmed.

"What kind of people?" Dwayne asked him.

"Just some friends from town." Laddie replied. "Jeez, you must think I'm a real sleezbag huh?"

"You know that's not what I meant." Dwayne frowned.

"Whatever..." Laddie huffed, turning to go for the front door again.

"Laddie..." Dwayne stopped him. 

"What Dad!?" Laddie demanded.

"I want you home by two o' clock a.m." Dwayne told his son.

"But the son doesn't come up till six!" Laddie complained.

"No buts. You're sixteen and I am your father. You do as I say." Dwayne growled. 

Laddie rolled his eyes. "You're so lame...." He grumbled, opening the door up.

"Be careful." Dwayne told him.

"Don't even talk to me." Laddie growled in return, earning a grief filled sigh from his father.

Where had his sweet little child gone? Where was that innocent child? That little rascal who looked at him like he was the whole world?

He was gone. And now there was this half grown, temperamental, monster. 

Had he done something to push his sweet Laddie into becoming this beast?

"Son, you're being to hard on yourself." Max told his second eldest, entering the living room to gather his wallet and checkbook from the wall safe before heading to work. "Children are hard for everyone. Especially teenagers. They're a living hell. All of them."

Dwayne have another sigh. "I just wish he wouldn't rebel at everything I try to tell him."

"Well that's a lost cause to hope for." Max advised him. "He's going to rebel no matter what. He's sixteen. As I recall, you were quite the same at that age."

Dwayne couldn't help but crack a little grin. He had been a handful. As had David, Marko, and especially Paul.

"Give it time." Max said. "He'll grow out of this stage. I promise."

"I hope so." Dwayne replied. "With another little one on the way I don't think I'll be able to handle anymore of these little episodes of his."

"You're a wonderful father son. Always remember that, okay." Max told him, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You can handle it."

"Thanks, Pop." Dwayne nodded to him.

"Anytime." Max replied. "Now, please make sure Paul gets to that appointment I made for him. I'll be at the store until three. Lucy's coming over with Sam to make dinner for everyone later and someone needs to pick up Thorn's ear medicine at the vet's office."

"I'll take care of it." Dwayne promised him.

"Good. I can always count on you." Max smiled, waving goodbye to his child before leaving the house.

Dwayne sighed and dug his wallet out of his jacket, opening it up to the picture of he and little five tear old Laddie in the photo booth at the boardwalk. 

He stroked the photo lovingly. 

While the other Lost Boys had been living a life of luxury, so carefree and reckless, he himself had to be the responsible one, always the grownup, because he had Laddie.

He never regretted it, though. 

Every single bit of the work he ever put into raisin his son was completely worth it.

He only wished it wasn't over. 

At least this new baby would give him a chance to relive all of the joy that Laddie had brought him through the past sixteen years.

But hopefully his little Laddie wouldn't push him away just yet either. He hoped anyway.

.........

"Marko still won't talk to me." Paul said, as he and Dwayne parked their bikes outside the cave.

They had gone into town to the midwife so Paul could be examined properly and the baby's health could be determined.

"He's just upset." Dwayne sighed, lighting a torch. "I can't say I blame him."

"Hey, it ain't my fault I ain't a one man vamp." Paul said, grabbing a handful of sour gummy worms out of a large bag he'd forced Dwayne to buy him after their appointment with the midwife. "I like 'em a little short and curly sometimes, but others I just want a big meaty native to give it to me. Can't have both in one."

"You're a pig." Dwayne sighed, walking down into the cave.

David and Michael were home, sitting on the sofa, snuggled up and talking to some tall, built vampire teen with ebony black hair and eyes as blue as the sea.

He had two piercings in each ear, a silver ring and a diamond stud in each, and he was dressed in leather from an expensive looking jacket to the biker boots on his feet.

"David?" Dwayne called.

"Oh, there he is." David chuckled. "Come in, Dwayne. I was just explaining to Ryder here that your son is quite the little handful."

Dwayne didn't respond. He looked terribly confused.

"Dad?" Laddie came back from his own private cavern, two glasses of blood in his hands. "You're home early."

"Laddie?" Dwayne asked, getting suspicious of the new stranger. He did seem to be around Laddie's age.

"Ooh...This looks like a show." Paul giggled, sitting down between David and Michael on the couch. "Care if me and tiny tot watch from here?" He patted his belly gently and yawned.

Dwayne shot him a glare and then looked back at Laddie.

"Explain." He growled.

Laddie gulped. "Dad I...Well...This is Ryder. He's my...boyfriend."

TBC


End file.
